


Inhuman

by BlueFolly10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFolly10/pseuds/BlueFolly10
Summary: What it means to be a monster





	Inhuman

The transformations start with desire. To protect. To destroy. To kill. When want rushes across his skin with greedy fingertips, and whispers murder through the deepest corners of his mind, and when all of his reason is burned away by quick-fire compulsion, as he is drenched in the syrup-sticky temptation to slaughter. 

A blistering heat beckons him down into darkness, where he drowns in flesh and bone, attached by sinew to a stranger’s heart that beats with his own need for destruction. 

He becomes nothing more than instinct, the larger than life limbs that are not his own moving of their own strange accord, turning the bodies before him into lifeless pieces. 

Motionless. Threatless. Dead. 

He is invincible. He is wrath given form. He exists beyond fear, beyond doubt; driven inexorably forward by a manic lust for murder. There is no yesterday, no tomorrow. There is only his hand sunk deep into the abyss of a ruined chest, a no-longer beating heart licking blood down his arm like a lover. 

He traces the cherry red rivulets with his tongue and howls his triumph to the sky.

When it’s over, he stands, battered and small, in a circle of carnage. He sees faces twist in horrified fascination, as even those who know him best, whose lives he saved, move unconsciously away. 

He is alone. He is afraid. He is a monster.

His knees buckle beneath him, and he falls like a penitent before an uncaring god, head bowed, weighed down by whispered accusations of inhumanity. 

He doesn’t hear the approach of booted footsteps, doesn’t realize that someone has moved to stand in front of him. He doesn’t raise his head until he hears a quiet voice murmur from above him. 

“They’re afraid of you.” 

He closes his eyes as Levi presses a cool hand against his cheek and whispers, “I’m not.”


End file.
